guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20100401
Update - Thursday, April 1, 2010 Skill Updates & Additions Assassin * No changes for Assassins. Dervish * Mysticism: this attribute now returns 1 Energy for every rank of Mysticism. * : now removes an enchantment with every attack. * , , and : now deal their damage when removed. Elementalist * Added friendly fire to all Elementalist area-of-effect attacks. * Conjures now work regardless of the weapon's elemental mod and can stack. * , , Lightning Storm, and : now affect foes within radar range. Mesmer * : now a ranged skill; doesn't blackout the caster. * : added the following functionality: "You have +10 to your Politics and Reporting attributes." * : spell duration is now infinite; effect on target foe is increased to 120 seconds. * : now deals 5...40 damage for each title track the target foe has maxed. * : changed functionality to: "While you have this skill equipped, pick-up groups must let you join." Monk * (PvP): increased casting time to 60 seconds. If this spell completes, the match ends in a draw. * : changed functionality to: "Target foe may not return to this map for 1...8...10 years." * : changed functionality to: "For 8...18...20 seconds, target foe cannot play Guild Wars. It has 'war' in the name." * : increased casting time to 5 seconds. * : removed restriction on the maximum number of hits. * : changed functionality to: "Create a level 1...12...15 Supportive Spirit. Whenever an ally in range has a skill fail, the Supportive Spirit casts Words of Comfort on that ally." * : now heals for 15...51...60, and removes Anguish. Necromancer * All vampiric skills, when equipped, now cause your character to sparkle in sunlight. * : added the following functionality: "Must target a dead foe." * : added the following functionality: "Any effects from consumables are negated." Paragon * Chants and Shouts can now be activated by voice command. * Echoes can now be cast on Ritualist spirits. Ranger * When using a pet skill, your character will now shout out what skill the pet should use. For example, if your pet is named Moachu, and you use Bestial Pounce, your character will shout, "Moachu! Use Bestial Pounce!" * : this skill no longer works on bow attacks. * : changed functionality to: "If two or more animals of the same type, level 5 or higher, are adjacent to each other, a level 1 animal of that type is created." * : this skill can now be used only when standing near flowers. * : added the following functionality: "All nearby neutral pets attack the target foe." * : reduced to touch range. * : added the following functionality: "+10...25 damage vs. sloths." Ritualist * Weapon spells can now be cast on spirits. * : all skills used by players in its area of effect automatically fail. * : changed functionality to: "While you hold the Ashes of Vorizun, you have 50% more 3G coverage, but you cannot use the item you really want to." * : changed functionality to: "While you hold Khanhei's ashes, skills used on you are interrupted, but are allowed to finish when you drop his ashes. This skill is the best item spell of all time. OF ALL TIME." Warrior * Changed base armor to be 100, but -60 against lightning damage. * : added the following functionality: "Every zig takes off." * : now causes target foe to drop any currently equipped weapon to the ground. * : changed functionality to: "Summons a Griffon ally to your location. This ally fights for you for 30 seconds. You may have more than one Griffon ally at one time." * : now usable by all professions. * : changed functionality to: "Summons a Leviathan ally to your location. This ally fights for you for 30 seconds. You may have more than one Leviathan ally at one time." Classic Skills By popular demand, the Guild Wars Classic Skill Pack has been added to the Guild Wars In-Game Store. Now, players can relive the days of yore with this exciting selection of skills that function as they did when they were released. The Classic Skill Pack includes the following: * * * * * * * * * And many more! Heroes * The Great Betrayer Shiro Tagachi now joins your party as the third Assassin hero. He's been killed twice already, but he got better! Durability * Weapons and armor now have durability. Durability decreases whenever you take damage or use a skill. When the durability for an item reaches 0, that item is destroyed. Repair Kits (100 uses) are available from the Guild Wars In-Game Store. PvP Added support in the PvP character-creation process for the following playable races: * Centaurs * Charr * Elves * Forgotten * Orc * Tengu * Titans Hard Mode Adjustments * Now called Hard-Core Mode. * All player deaths in Hard-Core Mode are permanent. * Permanently dead characters can still log in, but they may only visit the Underworld map and cannot trade, access account storage, or interact with merchants. Creature AI Updates A number of refinements have been made to more closely simulate PvP play: * Monsters now intelligently pre-kite opponents. * Monsters now retreat when hurt. * Monsters with shields will now swap shields based on player damage type. * Monsters sometimes cancel spells when fighting Mesmers and Rangers to draw out interrupts. * Many monsters now copy their builds from a wiki. * Monsters now have a chance to resign if they do not have a monk. * Several new monster-only shouts have been added. ** "Lolwut!?": used after an ally dies. ** "Noob!": used after killing any foe. ** "That's imba!": used after dying at the hands of any foe. Miscellaneous * Enlarged the world to provide greater opportunity for exploration. * Playable characters can now swim. * Reset all players' Cartographer titles due to new world size and accessibility. * Updated Alliance Battles in Factions so the battle line is now affected by a third supportable faction: Ninjas. * Integrated some features of the Guild Wars 2 graphics engine to enhance gameplay experience: ** Updated grass texture. ** Tightened up the graphics on level 3. ** Added support to the Hall of Monuments to teleport Guild Wars characters into Guild Wars 2. Category:Game updates